Of the Past, Of the Present
by AkaneKitty
Summary: An offshoot of The Absolute Jouney. Callie's journal entries as it regards to events happing to her. 2nd Entry: After her dinner date with Feral, Callie writes her thoughts into her journal. Should she follow her feelings? If so, what are her feelings?
1. 1st Entry

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is "Of the Past, Of the Present."  
  
After convincing Feral to escort her to the League of Cities Awards Banquet, Callie drags out her old journal to reflect on past events.  
  
Author's note: As with Feral's, you may want to be familiar with my series. These journal entries do not fit with the chapters I'm righting at the present time. They are a part of the Absolute Journey.   
  
I like writing these to give myself a change of pace. It also gives a view of the main character's mind set. Feral's might update in a while.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*******************  
The Absolute Journey:  
Of the Past, Of the Present  
*******************  
  
Fall Season, 2nd Week:  
  
Phew. Anshi wasn't kidding when she told me her brother was complex. Feral's. . .I mean. . .Ulysses' reaction to my kiss was minor. . .OK, it was peck on the check. . .But, I thought he would have reacted better than that. I call his bluff and all I got out of him was surprise.  
  
In his defense though, I would be guarded, too. Someone as wishy-washy as myself that can't even decide on who her Knight is, let alone who she might have feelings for, deserves it. We were close years ago, and then things went south. . .and now it seems like we're patching things up.   
  
But, this "Knight" business always seems to crop up at the wrong time. It's always reminding me of a sad moment of the past when he was there to comfort me. Am I looking for him in others? Or am I being selfish in thinking that he should actually be my Knight?  
  
Hmm. . .something else is bothering me. . .oh, yes. The boys told me a while ago that Lokii told them I was using them. What's the truth in that? I did want Ulysses to. . .umm. . .do better than he was doing at that time. But, that was back in the time of our big disagreement. I'm realizing now that his paws were and are still tied by the law. Breaking it risks his command. And, yes, maybe I was being selfish in thinking that he could be what the SWAT Kats are, instead of himself.  
  
How chaotic my life is right now. I don't know my own feeling, I don't know who my Knight is, I have an inept mayor, and I have to keep dealing with his "girlfriend." I had to keep myself from slapping her. "School marm," indeed. Ulysses is right in the fact I can use the banquet to show her up. As much as I wouldn't do it otherwise, revenge is sweet. Mother could help in that regard.  
  
Mother is being so pushy. I know she wanted me and Ulysses to date for the longest time, but. . .I wonder why she's so pushy? She's mentioned my Knight and forgiveness since she's been in town. Like the Knight of the Past should stay in the past. . .It's almost like she knows something. . .  
  
But, at times, Ulysses can seem so familiar to me. . . 


	2. 2nd Entry

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is Callie's 2nd journal entry.  
  
After her dinner date with Feral, Callie writes her feelings into her journal. Should she follow her feelings? If so, what are her feelings?  
  
Author's note: Another delve into Callie's mind. Leave it to Feral to say meaningful things. . .  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
***********************  
Of the Past, Of the Present  
2nd Entry  
************************  
  
Fall Season. 3rd Week.  
  
What a night this was! I had a lot of fun. . .despite the fact I fainted for no particular reason and Ulysses didn't kiss me goodnight. . .That kat! Maybe I should have initiated it. . .It would be fun to see his reaction this time!  
  
But, it was nice to be in his arms those few seconds. Maybe what he said *did* have an affect. . .And, what powerful words they are. . .  
  
"I do hope to be your Knight, someday. . ."  
  
Ulysses has a great way with words. . .Practice makes perfect, as he told me tonight.  
  
I wonder if he has any idea on what he said? He looked so confused. . .I just couldn't say anything! I can't say in a middle of date that I'm thinking of another kat! I thought I had gotten past that. . .But, apparently not.   
  
So he wants to be my Knight, eh? I think I should take that as a sign. Maybe, in my own way, want him to be that Knight. . .But, that seems to be impossible. . .  
  
What does this all mean? Mother always said to follow your feelings. . .By that standard, I guess I should tell him how I feel. . .I love my Knight. . .I'm falling in love with Ulysses.  
  
Maybe this go around will be better. . .and he'd better start calling me Callie! Calico is a little too formal for a budding relationship. . .I should give him a nickname. . .maybe. . .U-kun?  
  
Now, the trick is getting him to admit *his* feelings. Which is easier said than done. Dragging a thought out of that kat can be like pulling teeth. . .but he seems to be loosing up. Maybe, just maybe, I can get him to be up front about his feelings. Which means I'd better be up front about mine. . .What to do. . .  
  
Eh. . .I'm tired. . .it's been a long day, and even better night. Back under P-chan you go!  
  
Callie Briggs  
  
PS: Ulysses called me Helen of Troy. Helen of Troy. . .I like that! 


End file.
